solitude1
by stephy971
Summary: Une Bella d'un autre genre qui fait son mea-culpa. C'est mon premier texte j'ai besoin de vos avis


_NA : Je m'excuse déjà d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Désolé_

**Solitude.**

Quand tu grandi dans une famille plus ou moins nombreuse tu n'y pense jamais de toute les manières tu n'as pas le temps d'y penser. Tu grandis entouré de rire, d'amusement, de joie, parfois de tristesse, de désarroi mais sa ne dur jamais longtemps car tu as ta famille pour arranger sa.

Puis tu grandis tu te dis que la vie c'est comme sa et pas autrement, tu te dis que même si tu meurs tu t'en fous parce qu'ils mourront avec toi que tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu te dis que tu pourrais tout vaincre tant qu'ils sont près de toi, que tu es invincible.

Mais c'est faux.

Un jour ton frère part dans un autre pays et tu ne sais pas quand tu le reverras. Tu te dis « bof ça va j'ai ma sœur et ma maman tout va bien il va me manquer mais il me reste quand même du monde ».Tu garde la pêche tu continue de croire que cela va rester ainsi. Tu continue à vivre et à grandir et sourire même si au fond de toi il y a un petit vide. Tu espère qu'il reviendra et que tout sera comme avant.

Tu as tord.

Un jour ta sœur part aussi. Au début c'est l'euphorie tu te dis qu'il y aura plus d'attention sur toi, qu'on va plus t'aimer qu'avant, qu'il y aura plus de place pour toi.

Mais c'est faux.

Bien sur tu as plus d'attention sur toi tellement que tu te sens étouffer. On place plusieurs espoirs en toi et tes épaules deviennent lourdes. Tu ne veux pas trop t'amuser ou faire des conneries de peur de faire de la peine aux peux de gens qu'il reste avec toi. Tu dois toi-même apporter la joie et l'amusement et la plus par tu du temps c'est de courte duré parce qu'il y a des choses plus importante à faire. Oui c'est vrai tu as plus de place sa je l'accorde mais c'est vide comme a l'intérieur de toi.

Au fils du temps ce vide se construit et grandi en même temps que toi tu pleur le soir parce que tu te dis qu'avant on s'amusait avant tout était merveilleux, mais, attend ma fille c'est maintenant que la vie commence.

Depuis tu ne ries plus, tu ne joue plus, tu ne t'amuse plus, tu ne mange plus, tu ne vie plus. Tu n'a plus gout à la vie.

Puis un jour on te dit qu'on te trouve triste on te dit que tu fais de la peine aux gens en étant triste. Donc tu essai de trouver quelque chose pour te motiver pour te redonner le sourire, pour faire plaisir. Tu te fais des amis. Ha les amis que peut-on dire d'eux. Ils sont amusant pendant un temps puis quand ils trouvent des gens plus intéressant ils te laissent tomber, mais sa ce n'est pas grave se n'est pas dans le monde qu'il en manque. Je parle de ces amis à qui, tu prends ton courage en main pour te confier et qui derrière ton dos dissent les pires chose possible. Puis se moque de toi t'humilie en publique, t'humilie en réseaux. Et la c'est la goute.

Mais bon tu reste optimiste tu te dis bon ce n'est pas grave tu feras plus confiance maintenant.

Et c'est la que tout commence. Tu ne fais plus confiance a qui que se soit. Tu as peur de parler aux gens, ta l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu passe quelque part les gens se moque de toi dans ton dos. Ta plus envie de sortir de chez toi, ta plus envie de parler, ta plus envi de vivre.

Mais tu reste en vie quand même parce que ta pas envie de faire de la peine aux peux de gens qui tienne a toi parce que tu te dis que mettre fin a tes jours serais un acte purement égoïste que ta mère aura soufferte pour te mettre au monde pour rien.

Donc tu reste la tu laisse la vie te mener.

Tu te laisse vivre, tu deviens indolent. Tu deviens amorphe, tellement tu te noie dans le sommeille, tu rêve de ta vie idéal « sans souffrance que du bonheur ». Et tu laisse le temps passer.

Puis la majorité vient frapper a ta prote tu te dis enfin plus de liberté tu te réveille enfin tu recommence a vivre mais tu t'en fous de tout seul toi-même compte. Tous se que tu fais c'est pour toi, tu ne pense qu'a toi. Tu sais maintenant que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie.

Donc tu repars sur de bonne basse tu reparle au gens si ils t'aiment c'est bien si ils t'aiment pas tu t'en fous tu passe ton chemin. Tu ne t'attache à personne. Tu délire avec tout le monde tu souries enfin, tu ries enfin, parce que tu sais que tout sa c'est pour toi que tu le fait. Tu fais de nouvelle expérience. Tu reprends gout à la vie.

Certain essayerons de te mettre au plus bas mais au contraire tu montras plus que haut parce que tout se que tu veux c'est t'amuser, rire, aimer et profiter du peut de temps que la vie t'offre. Tu prends des force, tu prends du courage, Tu prends de l'assurance a nouveau tu es invincible et tu est prête à te battre pour le rester.

Tu vie tu vie a 200 Km/h mais tu fais attention quand même parce que tu ne veux absolument pas retourner au plus bas.

La plus part des gens ne te comprendrons pas mais dès que toi tu te comprends c'est tout se qui compte. **Parce que tu vie ta vie.**

Je m'appel Isabelle Marie putin SWAN et je compte bien profiter de la vie aller vous faire foutre !

_NA : Premier texte et petit texte pour débuter je ne suis pas très bavarde mais il fallait que sa sorte j'aimerais vos avis _


End file.
